


Our love will last forever and ever

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Fluffy, Gen, I have writer's block, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at summaries too, Kid!Fic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Michifer - Freeform, kind of, okay, to some extent, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year olds Dean and Castiel have an unrequited crush on their teacher, Mr. Milton, but he's already married, so they decide that they're gonna get married when they grow up since they are bestest friends and love each other so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love will last forever and ever

John watched as Dean skipped into the living room and flopped down onto the couch, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Hey, buddy." John called, a smile on his face. "What's up?"

"I'm in love." The seven year old said dreamily, watching the ceiling with a dazed smile on his face.

"Yeah? Who's the lucky lady?" John chuckled and Dean sat up abruptly, shaking his head at the same time Mary came into the room.

"It's not a girl, dad!" Dean said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, shaking his head.

"Oh," Mary said. "Then what's his name, sweetie?" She asked.

"Mr. Milton." Dean replied.

"Mr… Milton?" John raised an eyebrow. "As in your teacher Mr. Milton?"

"Yep." Dean nodded. "We need to buy him flowers… 'cause I love him."

"Sure, sweetie, we'll buy him flowers." Mary promised and Dean grinned.

"De!" Sam called, crawling toward his older brother as fast as his little chubby arms and legs would let him.

"He has a crush on his teacher." John laughed as Sam and Dean were playing on the floor.

"Well, I heard that his teacher is really good looking." Mary shrugged, looking a lot like Dean when he had come in and John made the mental decision that Mary was no longer allowed to visit the school unless it was absolutely necessary.

……………

Dean was nervous and giddy as he hopped out of the car the next morning, a red rose in his hands, but he wasn't the only one, most of his class had a flower or a drawing in their hands.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean called and the brunette walked over to them, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted him.  
"Hello, Mr. Winchester." He waved at John.

"Cas, how many times have I told you? Just call me John." John laughed.

Castiel nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. John." 

"Cas, look what I got for Mr. Milton!" Dean said, showing him the rose.

"I drew him a picture. It's in my bag." Castiel grinned.

The bell rang and Mr. Milton came out of the school to invite his class inside. Dean and Castiel shared a nervous smile.

John watched as a blonde boy greeted his teacher. "Morning, Michael." He drawled in a childish British accent.

Mr. Milton looked extremely young, maybe twenty one or twenty two, and had dark, neatly combed hair, with bright green eyes. He gave off a sense of authority and power and John noticed all of the kids watching him with admiration.

"Good morning, Balthazar." Michael greeted his student. "How many times have I asked you to call me Mr. Milton?" 

Balthazar shrugged and thrust a flower in his teacher's direction. "Here you go." Balthazar said and Michael accepted the flower, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Thank you, Balthazar, it's very beautiful." Michael smiled and Balthazar had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Bye, dad!" Dean called to John as he dragged Castiel away and John waved.

"Is Dean in love, too?" Chuck, Castiel's dad, asked, coming to stand next to John.

"Yep." John laughed. "I'm pretty sure the whole class is."

……………

"Mr. Milton, can we get married?" Gabriel asked, standing on his tippy toes to look over the desk.

"No, he's gonna marry me!" Dean protested, as all of the kids gathered around their teacher's desk, yelling that they were going to marry their teacher.

"No way! He loves me the bestest!" Jo huffed.

"Well, he loves me morer!" Balthazar said.

"Mr. Milton! Who do you love the mostest and who are you going to marry?" Anna demanded and all of the kids quieted down and turned to their teacher, watching him intently.

"I love you all equally." Michael replied and they all pouted.

"Well, who're you gonna marry?" Charlie asked.

"I can't marry any of you." Michael laughed and they all shuffled closer to the desk, eyes narrowed at him.

"Why not?" Crowley asked. "Is there someone else?"

"Are you cheating on us with another class?" Castiel asked, and the whole class gasped, turning to their teacher.

"Is that true, Mr. Milton?" Ruby asked. "Is there another class?"

"No." Michael asked, barely concealing his laughter.

"Then why can't you marry me?" Lilith asked.

"Because he loves me!" Naomi protested and the seven year olds broke into another argument.

"I can't marry any of you because I already have a husband." Michael chuckled and they all pouted.

"Who?" They all demanded at once.

"My husband's name is Lucifer." Michael said.

"And will this 'Lucifer' treat you better than I would?" Gabriel asked, putting air quotes around the name 'Lucifer'.

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Michael said and the class all pouted, sitting down on the floor around their teacher.

"But if things don't work out, you know where to go." Gabriel whispered to his teacher, winking as he did so.

"Don't worry, Dean." Castiel grinned, taking his best friend's hand. "When we grow up we can get married!" 

"Yeah, we can get married!" Dean grinned, holding Castiel's hand. "And then I'll be the bestest husband in the world to you! And I promise I'll love forever and ever and protect you from any monsters in the world!"

"And I'll love you for the rest of my life and the universe and I'll be your angel and protect from any danger! And we can invite Mr. Milton!" Castiel said. "'Cause he's my favourite teacher in the entire universe ever! You're gonna come, right, Mr. Milton?" 

"Of course I'll come to your wedding." Michael replied.

•••17 years later•••

Michael walked into his classroom and was surprised to find two men standing in it. They looked quite familiar, one had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes, with freckles sprinkled across his cheeks while the other had black messy hair and abnormally blue eyes.

"Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, it's been a long time since I've seen you." Michael chuckled and both men grinned.

"Good morning, Mr. Milton." Castiel greeted.

"It's good to see you, Michael." Dean said. "You don't look a day over thirty."

"How can I help you?" Michael asked, taking a seat at his desk and gesturing him to sit in the two seats opposite him which he had been using for the parent-teacher meetings the previous night.

"We actually came to invite you to our wedding." Castiel said, taking a white envelope out of his suit pocket. "Since you did agree to come seventeen years ago." 

"Is this part of the promise you made or did you two actually become a couple?" Michael asked, opening the letter.

"We became a couple when we were fifteen." Castiel smiled, taking Dean's hand in his own.

Michael nodded. "I assume I am not allowed to bring my husband." Michael raised an eyebrow. "I do recall your class had taken a certain disliking to him."

"He stole our husband." Dean shrugged. "But, fine, I guess he can come."

"Thank you, Dean." Michael said. "You're so kind."

"I know." Dean grinned.

•••Wedding Day•••

"Mr. Milton!" Gabriel sauntered over to his old teacher. "How's it hanging? Still married?"

"Still married." Michael confirmed. 

"Well… the offer still stands." Gabriel winked as he walked away.

"Who was that?" Lucifer asked, coming to stand next to Michael. "And why are those people glaring at me?" Lucifer nodded toward the crowd of people glaring at him.

"You stole their husband." Michael replied, giving him a kiss and them leaving to take his seat.

"Oh, okay - wait… what?" Lucifer asked, confused, he looked up to see the old class glaring at him even more. He didn't know what made him do it, but he stuck out his tongue at them and skipped over to his husband and preceded to show them that Michael was his husband and not theirs.

When the time came for Dean and Castiel vows, Sam gave them an encouraging smile from beside Dean, as he was best man.

"Cas, you've been my boyfriend for nine years, but you've been my best friend for twenty four and now you're gonna be my husband, and I don't think I couldn't have found a better husband, because you deserve so much more than me, but I made a promise to you seventeen years ago that I'll be the "bestest husband in the world to you. And I promise I'll love forever and ever and protect you from any monsters in the world!" And I promise that I will love you and protect you until the day I die. You've been there for me in my worst places and in my best, you've stuck by me all these years and put up with my crap and when we're married, and building a future together, I swear that I'll try to repay you for everything you've done for me. I love you, Castiel Novak." Dean said, and Castiel had tears rolling down his cheeks, and Dean could feel the tears coming on, he reached forward to wipe the tears off of Castiel's face.

"Dean, I don't know where I would be right now without you, you guided me through all of the bad times I've had, you were my light in the darkest of times. I didn't think I could be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend, but I did and I couldn't have found a better husband. You are the best things that has ever happened to me. Seventeen years ago, I made a promise to you too. I promised that "I'll love you for the rest of my life and the universe and I'll be your angel and protect from any danger" and I will do that until my last breath. I love you, Dean Winchester." Castiel finished and tears were dampening his cheeks. Dean grinned through his tears and pulled his newly-appointed husband into a kiss.

They would never admit it, but Balthazar and Gabriel were sobbing uncontrollably like little girls in the corner.

"I-It was so beautiful!" Gabriel sobbed, clinging to his best friend.

"They're so p-precious!" Balthazar sobbed back, tears flowing down his cheeks.

•••Venue•••

Castiel and Dean were greeting people at the door, while Michael was talking to Mary, John and Chuck. Lucifer was being interrogated by Castiel and Dean's old class.

"Are you ready for this?" Castiel asked, hugging Dean around the waist.

"Ready for what?" Dean asked.

"For the rest of our life." Castiel replied.

"No." Dean admitted, grinning sheepishly.

"Me neither." Castiel grinned back.


End file.
